Imaging devices, such as scanners, copiers, facsimile machines, and multipurpose machines, are readily commercially available for converting tangible images (e.g., documents, photographs) or images of objects (e.g., the cover of a book) into electronic images. These imaging devices operate by generating light from a light source in the imaging device and reflecting this light off of the surface of the tangible image or object. The reflected light is collected on an array of photosensitive elements (e.g., a charge coupled device (CCD)), which convert the reflected light into electronic signals representing the image.
Imaging devices, such as the type described above, may be provided with external media adaptors that can be attached to the imaging devices and adapt the imaging device for use with different types of media. For example, back lighting (e.g., cathode fluorescent light bulbs) may be provided to back light semi-transparent images, such as overhead transparencies and film negatives. Other types of media adapters may also be provided, for example, having mirrors, lenses and/or other optics for transferring the image to the photosensitive elements.
In order to use the media adapter, the user is typically required to raise the cover of the imaging device to expose the platen. The media adapter can then be mounted so that it is adjacent the surface of the platen. The cover of the imaging device must be held open or otherwise secured in an open position to accommodate the media adapter on the platen.
Alternatively, the cover may be removed entirely. However, the user must then reassemble the cover on the imaging device before it can be used again without the media adapter.